The Little Box
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Set after New Order. Jack gives Sam a little box.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir! I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this, but I need to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?"

He looked nervous and Sam couldn't figure out why. She moved out of the doorway and let him in.

Jack had contemplated this far too many times and it was time to finally get it over with. They'd both been through quite a bit recently. It was probably more than their average chaos. He had almost died from a staff blast to his chest, he had his head sucked into the ancient device for a second time and she'd been abducted by Fifth. If nothing came out of his being here tonight, then so be it, but he wasn't going to give up without even trying.

"So, what's going on?"

Jack finally noticed what she was wearing. "Are you on your way out?" She had her leather jacket on and her riding boots.

"Kinda, yeah." She seemed genuinely sad for it.

He swallowed hard. "I won't take up too much time, but I really need to talk to you."

"Go ahead, Sir. I have time." She sat down to let him know he had her full attention.

"Can we drop the formalities tonight? No ranks. Just you and me."

She was surprised. He always maintained the barrier that held them at arm's length from each other, but she nodded.

Jack took a deep breath and sat down next to her. He was a little closer than usual, but tried to make it less obvious. "You came to me not too long ago, twice, and wanted to tell me something. I know we both agree that the world needs us. We both think it's the other that is more vital in the safety of the galaxy, and neither of us wants to ruin the other's career even though we've both thought of making the sacrifice. But I want you to tell me what you were going to say. I want to hear it, Sam.

"S…" she paused. "Are you sure?"

"I need to hear it, Sam." He was almost too quiet. "I know there's a lot of reasons to not to, but I just need to know." She had been dating Pete, but Jack knew there was something missing.

She thought about both times she had tried to tell him. She thought about Pete. They were together, yes, but it was still new for her. Their jobs kept them apart most of the time and she enjoyed what little time they spent together. She would be the first to admit that his feelings were stronger than her own. Sam didn't want to jeopardize what she had with Pete, but here was her opportunity to finally let it out. She looked him right in the eyes. "I was going to say that I was in love with you."

He had hoped to hear her say it, but her frankness caught him off guard. It took him an extra second to recover. "It means a lot to hear that. Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes."

He tried to not look shocked, but knew he had failed.

"But." She said.

"But we can't be together," he finished. They both looked away from each other. He took one last deep breath and pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Sam, I know things are against us, but I need you to know that if anything changes then I'll be waiting." He handed her the box. "I want you to hang on to this and when you're ready to throw all the rules away I'll be ready." Jack stood up. "I'd better go."

Sam slowly stood, too. "Jack?" It was the first time she'd said his name that night. She looked down at the little box, but didn't open it. "Could we…" she didn't know how to ask him so she stepped up to him.

Without missing a beat he slid his hand around to her back under her leather jacket and pulled her against him. His self-control was being put to the test as he looked into her eyes and waited for her to close the gap.

She glanced from his eyes down to his lips. She licked her own anticipating the feel of them pressed against his. This wasn't going to be a hallucination while trapped on a ship. And if this was going to be the only time she ever kissed him she would remember it for the rest of her life. Finally she closed her eyes and kissed the man she'd loved for a long, long time. The hallucination was nothing compared to the real thing. The warmth of his lips lit a fire from deep within her. He parted them slightly and she darted her tongue in for just a small taste of him. As her heart skipped a beat she suddenly remembered why they'd never crossed this line before. No matter their feelings for each other they were still Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. They lingered for just a moment longer before separating.

Jack gently touched her cheek then stepped back. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place after Threads

Sam was sitting in her car outside of Jack's house, again. Daniel and Teal'C were due in a couple more hours. They were all going on the fishing trip that Jack had offered them since they started SG1. But she had to get here before they did. She held the little box in her hands still refusing to open it.

" _Carter."_

" _Sir."_

" _I never thought I'd hear myself utter these words. I need that report."_

" _Right. Um, I just need to finish typing up my notes." She looked around her desk. "Uh…yeah, I'll have it for you first thing tomorrow."_

" _It is tomorrow."_

" _Oh."_

 _He smiled. "I'm joking, I don't need the report."_

" _Well then, why…"_

" _Because something's going on with you. You haven't tried to confuse me with any scientific babble for the last couple of days and that's a red flag to me."_

 _She sighed and hands a little box to him. "Pete gave me this."_

 _He took it from her and opened it. "People normally wear these on their fingers."_

" _I haven't said yes."_

" _And yet, you haven't said no."_

She had thought about that conversation again and again. Jack would support her in whatever she would decide. She felt guilty when she realized she thought about Jack when she was with Pete. Jack's little box had stayed in a dark recess of her closet unopened, but never forgotten. One day she finally decided to let Jack go and move on. She said yes to Pete 2 weeks after he proposed. He understood her apprehension and gave her the space to make her decision. She still kept Jack's ring, though. She would give it back when the wedding was over.

But that day never came. Her father's dying words helped her understand her own heart. And now here she was. What she felt for Pete would never measure up to what she felt for Jack. Some might think that the universe was trying to keep them apart, but in reality, they were meant to be together. Sam opened the little box. She gasped. It was stunning! Pete's ring was nice, but not what Sam would have chosen for herself. Jack's ring was perfect. A solitaire diamond sparkled as it caught the morning sun. The white gold band perfectly balanced the size of the beautiful gem. As a scientist she knew that it was nothing more than carbon rock, but as a woman she still wanted to feel the joy and excitement of all it represented.

Sam slid the ring onto her finger. It felt right, more right than anything she'd ever done. She got out of her car and stepped up to his front door.

When he opened the door he looked surprised. "Carter, I wasn't expecting you for a while."

Wordlessly she held out her left hand. He didn't see it at first, but once he did a small smile appeared. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

The End


End file.
